Shinjitsu No Kimochi
by Akina Takahashi
Summary: Apakah mereka tidak menyadari bahwa jiwaku telah mati bersama dengan cinta dan harapanku? Apakah mereka tidak menyadari? Aku hanyalah sebuah boneka tanpa jiwa yang dipuja-puja banyak orang. Mereka tak mengetahui apapun tentangku. SasuSaku.


Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi

Genre: Angst / Drama

Rated: T

Main Pairing: SasuSaku

**Shinjitsu No Kimochi**

_Story by: Akina Takahashi_

**Chapter 1: My Fake Life**

_Apakah mereka tidak menyadari bahwa jiwaku telah mati bersama dengan cinta dan harapanku?_

_Apakah mereka tidak menyadari?_

_Aku hanyalah sebuah boneka tanpa jiwa yang dipuja-puja banyak orang._

_Mereka tak mengetahui apapun tentangku._

_Tidak. _

_Tidak sama sekali._

-

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan, ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Kemudian menyeka air mata yang masih belum mengering di wajahnya. Sepertinya ia menangis dalam tidurnya. Kejadian ini selalu terjadi semenjak 5 tahun yang lalu. Semenjak cinta dan harapannya mati. Semenjak ia kehilangan tujuan hidupnya. Semenjak ia kehilangan orang yang paling dicintainya. Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kamar mandi. Ia memutar kenop pintu kamar mandi dengan perlahan, berjalan memasuki kamar mandi kemudian membuka shower yang ada di atas kepalanya. Bulir-bulir air berjatuhan bagaikan hujan tanpa akhir yang membilas air matanya.

Setetes.

Dua tetes.

Air matanya berjatuhan bercampur dengan air yang jatuh dari shower yang ada diatasnya.

Hatinya sakit.

Terkadang ia berharap dirinya tenggelam dalam genangan airmatanya sendiri.

Kenangan-kenangan tentang Sasuke yang tidak ingin diingatnya, kembali bermunculan di kepalanya.

Sakura mematikan shower, kemudian mengambil handuk yang digantungnya di pintu.

Sakura berjalan menuju ke kamarnya, kemudian mengenakan pakaian kerjanya. Bagaimanapun, ia harus tetap pergi bekerja. Walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak ingin melakukan apapun.

Setelah selesai bersiap, Sakura berjalan keluar dari apartemennya. Ia berusaha bersikap seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ia tidak ingin siapapun mengetahui keadaannya yang sebenarnya.

Cuaca pagi ini cukup cerah, matahari bersinar, burung-burung berkicau, banyak orang-orang berlalu-lalang di sekitar Sakura. Bahkan banyak dari mereka yang berhenti sejenak hanya untuk memandangi atau bahkan mengagumi Sakura.

Tentu saja, Haruno Sakura, 20 tahun, seorang Kunoichi medis jenius yang punya kemampuan luar biasa. Di usianya yang semuda ini ia telah menjadi seorang dokter pemimpin Rumah Sakit Konoha. Cantik, baik hati, dan mempunyai bakat yang luar biasa. Itulah sebabnya ia banyak dikagumi orang-orang disekitarnya.

Namun,

Mereka tidak tahu apapun tentangnya.

Mereka tidak tahu ia menahan kepedihan seorang diri selama bertahun-tahun.

Mereka tidak tahu.

Tidak tahu.

"Hei, Sakura!" Ino memanggil sahabatnya dari kejauhan

"Aa, Ino" jawab Sakura seadanya

"Hari minggu seperti ini kau masih bekerja juga?" tanya Ino heran

"Ya, begitulah. Rumah Sakit kan harus selalu buka setiap hari" jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Sakura maafkan dia ya, dia itu memang bodoh, dia tidak pernah berpikir betapa sibuknya menjadi seorang dokter." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara di belakang mereka

Sakura dan Ino memalingkan wajah mereka ke sumber suara. Disana tampak Sai sedang berjalan kearah Ino

"Siapa yang bodoh? Aku kan Cuma bertanya. Kau ini tidak pernah berubah ya? Sejak dulu, ucapanmu itu selalu tajam." Ino tampak sedikit kesal pada tunangannya itu.

"Tapi dari perkataanmu, kau berkata seakan tidak ada orang sakit pada hari minggu seperti ini." Ujar Sai dengan gaya bicaranya yang seperti biasa.

"Uh, Sai kau menyebalkan! Kau ini kan tunanganku, tapi kenapa kau menggangguku? Sai, mulutmu itu benar-benar tajam. Kau harus menjaga cara bicaramu!" Ino tampak benar-benar marah kali ini.

Sai tersenyum jahil lalu mencium bibir Ino.

"Jangan lakukan di depan orang lain dong!!" sentak Ino kaget. Wajahnya memerah karena malu.

"Anggap itu sebagai permintaan maafku." Sai tertawa kecil ketika melihat wajah tunangannya yang memerah.

"Gomen ne Sakura kau jadi melihat yang tidak-tidak." Ino meminta maaf pada Sakura seakan ia baru sadar Sakura berada disana..

"Tidak apa-apa" Sakura tersenyum palsu. Ada perasaan aneh yang bercampur dalam hatinya. Ia sedih karena ia tidak bisa seperti mereka. Dia iri, karena tak memiliki apa yang dimiliki sahabatnya. Namun,ia juga bahagia karena sahabatnya bisa hidup bahagia. Tidak seperti dirinya yang hidup dalam kebohongan

" Kalau kalian menikah undang aku ya!" ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum. Kali ini ia berusaha tersenyum dengan tulus..

"Tentu saja, kau ini kan sahabat terbaikku Sakura." Ino tersenyum sambil menepuk bahu Sakura.

"Ah, gawat! Kalau tidak cepat-cepat aku bisa terlambat pergi kerja. Ino aku duluan ya!" Sakura melihat jam tangannya lalu berlari meninggalkan Ino dan Sai.

Setelah berada cukup jauh, Sakura menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menghela nafas. Ia benar-benar berharap ia dan Sasuke bisa bahagia seperti itu. Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya ke pinggir jalan. Tampak sebuah pohon besar yang berdiri kokoh disampingnya. Pohon penuh kenangan. Pohon tempat biasanya ia, Sasuke dan Naruto berlatih. Raut wajah Sakura tampak sedih ketika mengingat kenangan-kenangan bahagia mereka saat masih menjadi genin.

Ia melihat bayangan Sasuke yang sedang bersandar di pohon itu. Dengan gaya 'cool' nya yang biasa, ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celananya sementara matanya terpejam.

"Kau terlambat Sakura." Sakura seakan mendengar bayangan itu berbicara padanya.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan mendekati pohon itu namun ketika ia sampai di depan pohon itu, banyangan Sasuke menghilang. Sayang sepertinya, itu hanyalah kenangan.

Akhir-akhir ini ia memang sering berhalusinasi.

"Gawat, sepertinya aku sudah mulai tidak waras." Sakura mengucek-ucek kedua matanya.

Sakura kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju RS Konoha. Setelah berjalan beberapa lama, ia melihat tiga buah tiang kayu tempat ia latihan mangambil lonceng dari Kakashi. Ia melihat Naruto diikat di salah satu tiang itu dan melihat Sasuke memberikan bentonya pada Naruto yang kelaparan. Dan sekali lagi itu hanyalah kenangan.

Sakura kembali berjalan menjauhi tempat itu atau lebih tepatnya menjauhi kenangannya.

"Sakura!" tiba-tiba ada suara yang mengagetkannya.

"Tenten-chan." Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan tersenyum. Sekali lagi senyum palsu. Sebenarnya ia benar-benar tidak ingin tersenyum sekarang.

"Pergi kerja ya?" tanya Tenten.

"Iya" Sakura menjawab sekedarnya. Ia sedang ingin sendirian saat ini

"Tenten!" suara seorang pria mengagetkan Tenten dan Sakura. Suaranya terdengar khawatir.

Seorang pria berambut hitam panjang berdiri di depan Tenten. Napasnya tersengal-sengal seakan ia baru saja lari mengelilingi Konoha.

"Neji-kun? Ada apa?" sahut Tenten khawatir.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu ke dokter kandungan. Sekarang sudah waktunya periksa kan?" jawab Neji.

"Tenten, sejak kapan kau hamil?" Sakura tampak kaget. Ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui kalau saat ini Tenten sedang hamil. Memang sih ia tampak lebih gemuk dari biasanya namun Sakura tidak habis pikir bagaimana ia bisa hamil padahal mereka baru saja menikah sebulan yang lalu.

"Sejak 3 minggu yang lalu. Dokter menyuruhku periksa setiap minggu. Dia bilang kalau masa-masa awal seperti ini aku harus sering memriksakan kandunganku." Tenten menjelaskan.

"Selamat ya, Neji. Kau akan jadi seorang ayah nih. Sepertinya kau bisa terus membangun klan Hyuuga."ujar Sakura sambil tertawa kecil.

"…" Neji tidak bisa berkata-kata, wajahnya memerah.

Sakura tertawa pedih, ia benar-benar tersiksa melihat orang lain bahagia sedangkan dirinya tidak bahagia sama sekali. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi..

"Ah, aku sudah terlambat kerja! Aku pergi dulu ya!" Sakura tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada kedua temannya. Ia berlari sekencang-kencangnya meninggalkan mereka berdua.

-

-

"Selamat pagi, Sakura-sama" beberapa orang suster menyapa Sakura dengan ramah.

"Pagi." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum. Sekali lagi senyum palsu. Senyuman yang telah dilatihnya selama ini untuk menghibur pasiennya ternyata berguna juga untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya.

Sakura melangkah melewati suster-suster itu kemudian berjalan menuju ruangannya. Ia membuka pintu dengan perlahan kemudian masuk ke ruang kerjanya. Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kerjanya. memejamkan matanya beberapa saat. Berusaha menenangkan pikirannya yang kalut.

"Sakura-sama, pasien-pasien anda telah menunggu diluar." Terdengar suara perawat wanita.

"Oh, persilakan mereka masuk satu-persatu." Ujar Sakura.

"Baik."

"Huf…" Sakura menarik napas panjang. Tampaknya hari yang melelahkan akan kembali dimulai.

Pasien pertama.

Pasien kedua.

Pasien ketiga.

Pasien selanjutnya.

Pasien-pasien berdatangan tanpa henti sehingga tak membiarkan Sakura beristirahat sama sekali. Tapi Sakura justru bersyukur atas hal itu sebab jika ia sibuk menangani mereka ia tak akan ingat pada Sasuke. semakin sibuk ia semakin cepat pula ia melupakan Sasuke.

Tanpa terasa siang berganti malam. Jam dinding telah menunjukkan pukul 22.00, sudah saatnya Sakura pulang ke rumah.

"Sakura-sama, kami pulang duluan." Seru perawat-perawat dari kejauhan.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati ya!" Sakura tersenyum sambil membereskan barang-barangnya.

Sudah saatnya ia melakukan rutinitas yang selalu dilakukannya setiap hari. Menunggu Sasuke di pintu gerbang Konoha. Sudah berkali-kali ia mencoba untuk langsung pulang namun entah kenapa kakinya selalu saja membawanya melangkah ke tempat itu. Hal itu berlangsung setiap hari. Terkadang Sakura menunggu disitu hingga ia sama sekali tidak pulang ke rumahnya. Benar-benar menyedihkan.

Sakura berjalan menuju gerbang Konoha. Menatap pintu gerbang yang ada di depannya dengan sedih. Sesaat, ia melihat sesosok pria berambut hitam sedang duduk di bangku yang ada di samping gerbang Konoha. Matanya melebar. Kakinya bergerak cepat membawanya berlari menuju pria itu. Namun sayang, saat ia berhasil menggapainya pria itu menghilang. Sekali lagi itu adalah bayangan. Pria itu sama sekali tidak nyata melainkan perwujudan dari pikiran Sakura.

Sakura menghela napas panjang kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di bangku itu.

-TSUZUKU-


End file.
